Byer
en:CitiesDe:StädteEs:CitiesFr:Villes En by oprettes når bosættere får byg by ordren. Hermed fjernes enheden fra spillet, og bliver de første indbyggere i din nye by. En by kan løbende vokse, hvor nogle indbyggere arbejder inden i byen, mens andre sendes af sted som nye bosættere. Sult og krig dræber indbyggere og reducerer befolkningstallet; hvis den sidste indbygger dør forsvnder byen. På kortet er hver by markeret med sin befolkningsstørrelse. Byerne er det sted hvor udnytning af naturresourcerne foregår og kanaliseres over mod ekspansion, teknologiske fremskridt og krig. Efter at vi har beskrevet hvordan byboere udnytter naturresoucer, vil vi undersøge hvordan byer selv kan udvikles og kultiveres for at øge deres værdi og produktion. Landområdet Hver by kan arbejde på det område som udgøres af en 5x5 stor region centreret omkring byen, undtaget hjørnerne. For at udnytte et felts ressourcer må du have en indbygger til at arbejde på området. Eksemplet til højre har alle sine tre indbyggere til at arbejde på nærliggende felter; hvert aktivt felt er markeret med antallet af fødevarer (mad), produktion og handel som det genererer hver runde. Ved at tage et eller flere af disse felter ud af produktion, kan spilleren vælge et andre felt hvor indbyggeren kan placeres eller give denne en helt anden rolle. Ved at gennemgå kapitlet terræn kan du afgøre hvad hvert felt han producere i forhold til sit terræn, tilstedeværelsen af specielle resourcer såsom dyrevildt eller mineraler, og terrænforbedringer som veje, overrisling eller miner. Bemærk, at det felt som byen er placeret på, producerer 'gratis', uden at borgere placeres her. Byens felt producerer også altid mindst et madpoint og mindst et produktionspoint plus enhver fordel som terrænet ellers kan byde på, når det er overrislet (fordi byer kommer med et indbygget vandsystem) og har veje. Når teknologien til det er til rådighed, får de også jernbaner (fordi byer har et indbygget transportsystem). Hvis byen har et supermarked, modtager feltet også ekstra madbonusser som er forbundet med landbrug. Du kan ikke benytte et felt hvor en naboby allerede har sat arbejdere i gang, du kan heller ikke bruge terræn hvor fjendeenheder er placeret eller terræn indenfor en anden spillers grænse. Du kan derfor simulere en form for belejring af en en by ved at stationere enheder på særlig ressourcefelter omkring en fjende by. Enheder kan også beordres til at foretage ødelæggelse af veje og andre terrænforbedringer. Arbejdere, bosættere og ingeniører kan også transformere et felt så det bliver mindre produktivt, på samme måde som romerne brugte salt mod Carthage. Bygninger og vidundere Byer kan udvikles ved at bygge en lang række af bygninger, hver med sin egen effekt. Hver by kan kun have en af hver slags bygnigner. Bygningerne er listet og beskrevet her. Nogle bygninger er afhængig af at andre er bygget - du skal for eksempel have en markesplads før du kan bygge en bank. Nogle bygninger kan først bygges når du har opnået et vist teknologisk stade, mens andre teknologifremskridt gør andre bygninger forældet. Det koster produktion at bygge bygninger - det tager ofte mange ture - og når de er færdige kræver de fleste en vedligeholdelsespris hver runde. Du kan nedrive og sælge byninger, og dermed modtage 1 guldstykke for hver produktionsenhed anvendt til at bygge bygningen med. Hvis du kommer i en situation hvor du ikke har mulighed for at betale vedligeholdelsesomkostningen, vil nogle af dem blive solgt automatsik; dette skal du selvfølgelig forsøge at undgå, da computerens valg af bygninger der sælges ikke nødvendigvis svarer overens med dem du ville sælge først. Vidundere er unikke bygninger, som kun kan bygges af en civilisation og kun en gang per spil. Spillerne konkurrerer ofte om, at få bygget de bedste af vidunderne, da de kan give afgørende fordele i spillet. Nogle vidundere påvirker kun den by de bygges i, mange gavner hele din civilisation. Og mens bygninger skal produceres ud fra mulighederne i de enkelte byer, så kan karavaner og fragtbiler indgå under produktionen af et vidunder i en anden by. Specialister De første beboere i hver by er ofte arbejdere, travlt optaget med at få ressourcer ud af et felt. Men der er mange roller som beboerne kan få, når de fjernes fra det hårde ressourcearbejde i marken. Rent faktisk er det kun muligt for dem at slippe for at producere i marken, hvis de påtager sig en anden opgave. Kig eventuelt på opsætningen når du fjerner en arbejder fra et felt - du kan kort se at han bliver underholder - indtil du giver ham et nyt felt at arbejde på. Selv små byer kan understøtte underholdere, som hver producerer to luksusenheder hver runde til deres by (denne effekt er beskrevet i det næste afsnit). Når byer når størrelse fem bliver to andre specialister tilgængelige. Disse specialister giver fordele til din civilisation og ikke kun til din by. Hver skatteopkræver giver tre ekstre guld hver runde, mens hver videnskabsmand giver tre ekstre point til din forskning. Når dine byer vokser og producerer nye borgere, gør spillet dem til arbejdere - selvom dette gør at byen bliver urolig som beskrevet nedenfor! Spillet placerer nye borgere på terræn som generelt vil skabe den største vækst. Der kan derfor være behov for at kigge på byer som netop er vokset og justere rollen som nye borgere har fået. Hvis alt land er anvendt bliver nye borgere underholdere. Disse bygninger øger den forskning som din by producerer: | |- | |} Andre bygninger forbedrer indsatsen af entertainere og skatteopkrævere: | |- | |} Civilization og utilfredshed med dit styre Desværre fører byvækst til overbefolkning, hvilket gør det svært at bevare moralen blandt din arbejdsstyrke. Kun de første fire arbejdere er tilfredse, resten vil normalt være utilfreds, hvilket er meget alvorligt da en utilfreds arbejder kan få din by til bryde sammen. Byerne med stor utilfredshed kan ikke producere mad, produktion eller generere handel, og de er mere udsatte for en revolte. Fortsætter uroen over længere tid i et demokrat kan det resultere i en national revolution. Det skal pointeres, at det kun er arbejdere der kan få dårligere moral - for underholdere, videnskabsfolk og skatteopkræver er det forudsat, at de nyder sådanne privilegier at de altid er nogenlunde tilfredse. En løsning på et utilfredshedsproblem kan derfor være at flytte en arbejder over på en af disse tre kategorier. Dette hæmmer dog byens vækstmuligheder. Det generelle problem skal/kan derfor konfronteres mere direkte. Der er to metoder som kan redde dine byer fra uro. De fleste af de bygninger og vidundere som påvirker moralen (alle er vist i næste sektion) gør kun utilfredse arbejdere tilfredse, som dog forhindrer uroligheder men ikke har andre fordele. Den mere interessante mulighed er at skabe »lykkelige« arbejdere. Disse kan afbalancere de ulykkelige - en by vil ikke blive urolig medmindre antallet af ulykkelige overgår de lykkelige - og kan også producere andre ønskelige sidegevinster. Byer med 3 eller flere indbyggere fester når halvdelen af deres indbyggere er lykkelige og ingen er ulykkelige. Under monarki og kommunisme giver dette terrænbonus for handel (et point for hvert felt som i forvejen producerer handel) som ellers kun er tilgængelig under en repræsentativ styreform. Under en republik eller et demokrati kan effekten bliver endnu mere iøjnefaldende - byen går i »selvsving« og vokser med 1 indbygger hver runde byen har et madoverskud (ellers vil den ikke vokse af frygt for sult). Uden »selvsving« effekten kan store byer kun vokse ved at øge madoverskuddet - hvilket kan være svært i sig selv - og så vente en lang række omgang indtil deres kornlager er fyldt. Kontrol af lykke Arbejdere bliver lykkelige når du forsyner dem med luksus. For hver to luksuspoint som en by producer, bliver en tilfreds arbejder lykkelig (eller hvis der ingen tilfredse arbejdere er, bliver en ulykkelig arbejder tilfreds). Udover luksuspointene som produceres af underholderen, giver byen nogle af deres handelspoint til luksus, når du tildeler dem til dette formål. Militære enheder kan også påvirke lykke. Under autoritære styreformer er dette muligt, idet militære enheder som stationeres i en by kan forhindre ulykkelighed ved at påtvinge orden. Under en repræsentativ styreform er den eneste effekt negativ - byen bliver ulykkelig når byen understøtter militære enheder som er sat i aggressive positioner. Dette inkluderer land og søenheder indenfor dine grænser, en venlig by (inklusiv byer fra dine allierede eller en befæstning indenfor tre felter af en venlig by, og samtlige militære fly. Se kapitlet styreformer for antallet af arbejdere som påvirkes af hver af disse faktorer. Alle ovenstående bemærkninger forudsatte at byer kan vokse til størrelse fire uden ulykkelige arbejder, mens den 5 bliver ulykkelig. Denne grænse bliver mindre jo flere byer du erobrer eller grundlægger, for at afspejle problemerne med at holde ro og orden i et stort imperium. Forskellige styreforme kan understøtte et forskelligt antal byer før de rammer denne grænse; se kapitlet om styreformer for detaljer. Vidundere som normalt påvirker moral er Hængende haver, Michelangelos Kapel, Shakespeares Teater, J.S. Bachs Katedral, Kvinders stemmeret og Kræfthelbredelse. Bygningerne som påvirker byvækst og arbejdertilfredshed er: | |} | |- | | |- | | |} Forurening Forurening kan være en plage for store byer, specielt efterhånden som din nation bliver mere industrialiseret. Risikoen for at forurening opstår omkring en by udgøres af summen af dens befolkning, øges med fremskridt som industrialisering, biler, stordrift og plastik og antallet af dets produktionspoint. Når denne sum overgår 20, er antallet over denne sats den procentuelle risiko for at forurening opstår hver runde; procenten vises i bydialogvinduet. Forurening kan ses på kortet som noget der dækker det enkelte flet. Forurening kan kun fjernes ved at sætte arbejdere, bosættere eller ingeniører på opgaven med ordren fjern forurening (som varer 3 omgange). Et forurenet område producerer kun halvdelen af dets normale mad, produktion og handel. Når et ubrugt område bliver forurenet, er det fristende ikke at bruge ressourcer på at rydde det op; men forøgningen af forurening kan have mere omsiggribende følger - hvert forurenet område øger risikoen for »global opvarmning«. Hver gang global opvarmning øges, mister hele verden kystland til jungle og sumpe, og fastland mistes til ørken. Dette fører til ødelagte byer og global fattigdom. Flere bygninger påvirker forurening: | |- | | |} ----